


I don’t want to live in the past

by Kspagg



Category: None - Fandom, Original - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg





	I don’t want to live in the past

I don’t want to live in the past   
To sit down and wonder   
Why time flew by so fast   
All my life I’ve been harassed   
My heart is so smashed  
I don’t want to live in the past   
Every time I’m with you   
I see potential within you   
Looking at our different views   
I start to review   
Is this too good to be true   
I don’t want to live in the past   
Don’t change your mind   
You are always so kind   
I was so lucky to find   
Someone with the same grind   
We are so intertwined   
I don’t want to live in the past   
I want to give you the world   
No matter what you’ve heard   
I promise you   
Even when your unsure  
My love will remain pure   
And our world will be secure


End file.
